Going back to the Start
by GenesisCamui
Summary: Molly brings in someone she knows in order to help Sherlock leave England after Reichenbach Falls. This story is written through her POV.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAMIER: **I don't own any of these characters except for Raven (She's my original character). This play is based off the BBC version of Sherlock whose rightful owners are Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. And if they ever found this they would most likely have me killed for what I have done to these wonderful and colorful characters. Sherlock Holmes as a trademark belongs to the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for whose awesome books inspired the 2nd greatest piece of television I've ever watched. 1st going to Doctor Who but still that's saying something at least. If I do get sued for this though I mean I have nothing to my name but my book collection, my cell phone, my kindles, my 2 sonic screw drivers, my psp and my ps3. I am nothing but a poor college student with an over active imagination when it comes to a television series that has an awesome cast. Please read and enjoy. Thank you

**Prologue **

I've been sitting here at this coffee shop waiting for him to show up. He told me that this was an emergency and yet he wasn't here. I'm just wondering what's the emergency is. I ordered a cup of coffee and took a newspaper to keep myself busy. I laughed as I looked at the crossword puzzle for the day. He was right as usual with the theme. I'll never be able to understand how he does it. I guess that's what draws me towards him. He's forever shadowed in mystery.

I began to reflect about the events that lead up to this and I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny how I decided to get myself into this mess. What originally was a favor to my cousin Molly turned into something so much more complex. But isn't that always expected when anything involves Sherlock Holmes? That man is the devil, always having trouble follow along his coat tails.

Molly was always one to give her hand to those who needed the help. And I'm always a sucker for the underdog. We had sympathy for the Devil known as Sherlock Holmes. Why? Well how could you not feel for the world's greatest detective? He was about to get his world shaken up right when he was at his peak. He was going to fall from the pedestal society put him on a feel the burn.


	2. Meeting of the minds

**Meeting of minds**  
But how did I get into this…well…it all started when I was in London. I was on vacation and decided to stay with Molly for two weeks. I was in her apartment sleeping when I received a phone call from her. It was around 3 am and I knew the call was from her. She had the tendency to call me when she was working the graveyard shift and needed someone to talk to. I answered "Hello?"

With that Molly had asked me to meet her up at her job in St. Barts. She needed me to do a favor for her of sorts. She just couldn't explain to me over the phone. I didn't understand why but I did as I was told. I got dressed and took a cab to Barts to meet up with Molly.

I walked into the morgue with a disgruntled face. It was 4 am and here I was wide awake at Molly's job not knowing what was going on. She greeted me with a smile on her face and I growled out "Molly this better be worth the trip and the amount of precious sleep I'm losing."

Molly still kept her smile on and said "It's time for me to use my favor you owe me."

This is when I focused in on her. That smile, it wasn't just an ordinary smile; it was the smile that meant that I was going to be in some deep trouble. The smile was warning me that I was going to be trending on some thing dangerous. I took in a deep breath and let out a sigh asking "What is that you need from me Molly?"

Molly then waved forward someone with in the shadows. He moved forward towards the light and looked confused. I was in a bit of a shock. He hadn't been here this whole time I hoped. She introduced the man with the striking features and fashion model sense of dress. "Sherlock this is Raven, my cousin, she's a computer wiz. She's pretty techno savvy."

In my mind I was practically laughing. She introduced me as a computer wiz. She was putting it mildly. I pretty much could have the world at the mercy of my finger tips. I'm a grade A hacker. I could practically be linked to anything within a couple of minutes with just a cell phone. And here was Molly introducing me like if I worked for Best Buy's geek squad.

I looked directly into Sherlock's eyes and I was regretting it because in them were pools of colors unheard of. He was analyzing me seeing if I had anything hidden about myself. He was metaphorically stripping me down to the bone. A chill went down my spine and with out even knowing it I was stuttering like a fool "Hel…Hell…Hello."

I extended my hand towards him and he just ignored it. He continued studying my face. Wondering if there was anything more to me than my appearance and what ever Molly had told him about me. He commented "American…Interesting."

Molly replied "Yes Sherlock and she so happens to be here on holiday. She's leaving in two days back to the states."

I looked at her confused wondering why she had mentioned my leaving in two days. Sherlock's face though seemed to look less tense as if it suddenly hit him what were Molly's intentions. He just simply said "I see."

I was agitated now and obviously was not seeing what Sherlock and Molly were so obviously sharing between each other. I was so out of the loop. I turned towards Molly with furrowed eyebrows "I don't see what introducing me to this man has to do with our favor Molly?"

Sherlock let out a huff of annoyance now and replied "Molly said you were a computer wiz. Judging by the way she stated that it's definitely a huge understatement. Your work is unparalleled N. You've hacked a lot of places including the CCTV. But you've also done one other thing really well…Falsifying records. That's the reason why Molly asked you here. She wants you to create an identity for me."

I was still not breaking eye contact with Molly. How does he know that about me? Then I thought about it. Molly's mentioned this guy before to me. This had to be the guy Molly was head over heels for. The infamous consulting detective who solves real life horrifying puzzles for a living, Sherlock Holmes. He could read a person just as clear as a book. I replied "I could get into serious trouble for this."

Sherlock confidently answered "You'll be fully backed financially I assure you on that."

I looked at him instantly and said "It isn't about the money. It's about why? You want this done for what reason exactly? You are obviously hiding away from something. And that's what I want to know."

Molly grabbed my shoulder and responded "Raven, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think it was safe for you to do it. Trust me when I say you're in good hands."

I looked right at Sherlock and then back at Molly and questioned her request "Is he really worth it, Molly?"

Molly then looked at Sherlock without question and replied matter of factly "Yes. He's worth it."

She seemed grounded on her decision. She was confident. She wasn't the mousy girl I've come to known her over the years. I walked over to the computer on her desk, cracked my knuckles and gave them a big smirk. "Well then Mr. Holmes, who do you want to become?"

The look on Sherlock's face was that of being stunned. Molly wasn't fazed at all. She knew how I was. If this guy was pretty much worth the risk I would be more than willing to help out. Molly was leaning on my shoulder as I was inputting all of the information he so amply wanted.

I guess how Sherlock saw it was, there was the woman who was blindly in love with him and a woman who barely knew him working together. They were giving their all and were more than willing to throw themselves to help him. He realized how influential he was. But as to snap him out of his over analytical stupor, Molly waved him over to join us and give me more information about his new identity.


	3. Molly Hooper you have changed

**Molly Hooper, you have truly changed**

We left Sherlock alone in the lab after discussing the details of his disappearance act. We were in Molly's car driving back to the flat. The first couple of minutes we were pretty silent. It wasn't until I looked out the window and let out a sigh that, we began to converse. "Molly Hooper, you are a star."

Molly looked over at me as if she were embarrassed "I don't think so."

I turned towards Molly as focused back on the road. As much as she was still appearance wise the mousy woman I grew to love. You could tell by her demeanor that she wasn't as mousy as she use to be. Sherlock gave her a backbone. "You're helping the one man who has been a complete asshole to you. He's made you feel inferior in every aspect due to his massive intellect. Yet you're more than willing to help him 'Kill himself' and find a place to be safe in. Molly Hooper, you're a fucking star."

Molly pulled into her parking spot and looked at me. "He said he needed me. He admitted he was wrong. He felt there was no one else more suited to help him. Everyone is getting crosshairs pointed at them if this doesn't work. But not me because Moriarty thinks I don't count…And that's where Sherlock proves him wrong because to Sherlock…I do count. I always counted."

I saw the tears begin to build up. But she didn't cry. She added to change the subject "This is going to be an extremely long day for all of us."

I sympathized with her. "We're going to need a lot of patience to get through this…At least you don't have to be there to witness the fall."

Molly asked then "You do know what you have to do though?"

I recited "I have to blend in with the workers of the hospital and wheel him off to the morgue. You're going to show his body to Mycroft and John. They confirm it is Sherlock. They leave, we stitch up Sherlock, keep him at the morgue till nightfall and smuggle him off to your place."

Molly blinked and commented "You make it sound so easy."

Ironically my next words said to Molly are the words that would bite me in the ass. "I have no personal attachment to him or this. So obviously it's going to sound easy for me to do this."

Molly was furious now. She had both hands on her steering wheel. Her knuckles were turned white from how tight she was holding the wheel. She pressed her head against the horn causing it to honk rather loudly. She pleaded then "Just promise me you won't leave him alone once in America…Please just do that."

I saw it in her eyes. This is the real favor she wanted me to do. She wanted me to watch him over so he wasn't alone. I nodded "I will."

Molly continued "I know it's a lot to ask. But Sherlock isn't going to be alright after this. As much as he's willing to put up the front that he has this tough exterior, I know he's going to be sad. He's going to feel like no one is looking. He's going to need someone there."

I looked into Molly's eyes and said "He won't be alone. I promise that."


	4. Interlude

**Interlude**

In this descent we were all taken into the darkest pits of hell. We all had our parts and had to play this game flawlessly. Each move counted and if it wasn't done properly we would have been screwed. We would have been picked off one by one and brutally…That's how Moriarty works. He would have plucked each and every single one of us off this wonderful fucking earth, one sniper bullet at a time. Or he could have turned each and every one of us into freshly made shoes. Either way this wasn't going to end pretty for the parties involved.

The mess on the roof top was completely unexpected. Who would have thought Moriarty would pull a gun and basically eat the barrel? I was scared stiff when I head the band through my ear piece. Moriarty was playing a really fucked up game of chess with Sherlock. And Sherlock called his checkmate to capture Moriarty…But the whole scheme was really for Sherlock to lose and since Moriarty couldn't win the game, he settled for the stalemate. And the Worst thing to make your opposition feel isn't a loss but a tie because you've settled for it….

Sherlock was going to have to die regardless.

I remember having to run outside and respond to the call. People were surrounding Sherlock's body. His blue eyes were wide open, there were streams of blood on his face, for once his face was blank without expression. It was a horrifying thing to look at. But at the same time it was something morbidly beautiful to stare at….I'm a sick person I know…It just looked so unnatural.

John kept checking Sherlock's pulse as if it was magically going to come back. As if Sherlock was instantly going to get up and shake off the fall. It looked like John Watson lost the one thing that kept him sane over the years. As soon as the two other EMTs came with the stretcher, I put Sherlock on and rolled him down to the ER. When the doctor's couldn't bring him back, I had rolled him to he Morgue.

I remember Molly's face. She was heart broken. After all she had to call both John and Mycroft to confirm the body was actually Sherlock's even though it was bloody obvious. But protocol is protocol.


	5. Trapped in the Office

**Trapped in the Office**

It was itching toward midnight and Molly was finishing up the paperwork on Sherlock. I was playing around with one of the beakers on the table but then I started to hear groaning. I looked up and saw Sherlock was beginning to stir awake. I walk over to the slab he was laying in. Molly looked up and was smirking towards me.

Sherlock sat up and looked around to get his bearings. He asked "How long have I been out for?"

Without missing a beat I instantly smack him across the face. Sherlock clutches his jaw and said "I might as well have deserved that."

I was about to raise my hand to smack him again but Molly grabbed my hand and pulled it down. She replies to his question "It's a bit past midnight Sherlock. Just about 9 hours since you were pronounced dead."

Sherlock's only response was "I see."

I shook my head and snarled at him "That's all you can fucking say, seriously. Just an I see. You've fallen and killed yourself in front of your best friend and all you can say after you get up is I see. What the fuck is your actual problem? You know for a genius you're pretty fucking thick."

Molly let out a sigh as I spoke. She knew I had every reason to be upset with him but she knew how Sherlock was. He wasn't one for being emotional. She looked at me and politely commented "Mind keeping it down. We are supposedly talking to a dead man here."

Sherlock's eyes then showed some sort of triumph in his eyes and agreed "Yes we must keep it down, Raven."

I admit I was angry. I admit I shouldn't have been angry. After all I was angry because of the emotional turmoil we are going to put Watson through. I was angry because I let something impersonal get personal. I got emotional. But god forbids that if I ever admitted that to Sherlock I would be mocked for weeks.

Sherlock requested "My clothes."

I walked towards one of the cabinets and opened it. "Here. After all we had to keep them low profile. Can't have people thinking you're alive."

I handed them to him and added "Get dressed. I'm going to take you to Molly's."

Sherlock wrapped himself in his blanket and attempts to walk towards the office but stumbles and falls on the floor. I grabbed him and picked him up. Molly suggested "Raven should help you in your clothes. You're still recovering from the drug."

Sherlock shrugged me off and replied "I'll be fine."

He closed the door and as soon as Molly opened her mouth I responded "I'm already on it."

And I followed Sherlock into the office. Just like how Molly said he was fumbling with his balance. I closed the door and help Sherlock up again. I commented "You're pretty dense."

Sherlock rebutted "I don't like relying so much on people."

I stated "This is the man who asked Molly for help. Kind of Hypocritical if you ask me…Look just because you're the world's greatest mind doesn't mean you stop being human."

He looked at me without an ounce of emotion he retorted "Attachment isn't an option when you're a…"

I cut him off right before he decided to go on his preaching rant of sentiment. "You know what I honestly thing about you, Sherlock? As much as you push everyone away, you know you need someone there for you. That's why you asked Molly for help. You didn't want to endanger John because you already knew he would be under Moriarty's crosshairs. So you ask the one person no one would suspect."

As I was fixing his clothes and speaking, Sherlock's eyes looked like they were twinkling. It seemed that I impressed him with my observation. So much so that he even commented "You're not as stupid as you look…"

I raised my hand and rebutted "Save the rest of that insult for later. Right now I have to take you back to Molly's. The papers need to get put together and we're gonna need to change your look a bit."

I walked out with Sherlock cleanly dressed and I approached Molly. I took off my "uniform" and told her I was taking her car. Molly consented. I grabbed the keys from Molly's desk and then I walked back to Sherlock, who was now fully dressed. I took his arm and put it over my shoulder "You could throw some weight on to me. I know you're not going to be able to walk well."

Sherlock glared at me but he gave in and put some pressure on me. We walked through the back exit of the morgue and towards Molly's car. When I unlocked the vehicle, I laid Sherlock down in the passenger's seat. He looked me over and stood silent. I rolled my eyes and closed his door.

As soon as I turned on the car I was more than ready for the silent ride ahead of us. But Sherlock did something surprising. He thanked me. I smiled and gave a brief nod of acceptance.

Once at Molly's place I placed him on the couch and I began making tea. He commented "You're no ordinary computer wiz."

I walked out with two cups of tea and replied "We've been through this already. You know I'm a hacker."

He took the cup and continued "You're not just a hacker. You're THE hacker, the one who took out a very dangerous man for her own personal reasons. You went rogue. You used every single piece of technology at your disposal just to take down a criminal. You almost got executed for it too."

I looked down at the floor and asked "Are you going to berate me for my recklessness and misuse of technological instruments?"

Sherlock looked taken aback and answered "I was actually quite impressed with it. That traffic jam you created just to deliver the final blow. That's craftsmanship at it's finest."

My eyes were looking straight into his and continued "You're brother got my charges removed once I handed him my masterpiece, the data I collected. You call it craftsmanship, Mycroft calls it civic duty, and I called it revenge."

Sherlock questioned "So does Molly know everything you did?"

I smirked "She only knows about my hacking into the CCTV and documents forging. She doesn't know that I've killed multiple people and that I have more blood on my hands than she's ever touched at the morgue."

I placed the cup on the table and I went to set everything up for Sherlock's new appearance. For some reason as much as I felt exposed under his vision, I found peace in it.


	6. Love me Dead

**Love Me Dead**

The next day Sherlock and I are at his funeral watching from a distance. We see John and another woman, Mrs. Hudson, standing at Sherlock's grave. Mrs. Hudson turns away from John. She's crying but looking off in our direction. I look at Sherlock and I ask "Is she in on your plan as well?"

Sherlock doesn't respond of course. He's too focused at staring at John. He's reading John's lips. He looks unfazed but in his eyes you could see the bit of heartbreak. I then commented "I hope you're proud of your self."

Sherlock turned his stare towards me and stated "It had to be done. It's to protect them."

I let out a sigh and say "There could have been another way."

Sherlock shook his head. I then say "We should get going. We'll miss our flight."

Sherlock just nodded and walked off towards the car.

The flight it was silent for the next 7 hours. It's not like we had much to say to each other. I gave him what he wanted. I made him his identity. I gave him a new life and when ever he chose to be Sherlock Holmes, he could simply switch back. But I remember what I promised Molly. I said I'll stay with him. He does need the companionship as much as he wants to keep it locked in. As soon as the plane landed and we got our bags situated, I broke the silence between us.

As soon as I grabbed my only bag Sherlock wore a puzzled look on his face. I asked giving a slight chuckle "What?"

His voice was stoic even though his face was confused "You could leave now. I'm in the states."

I replied "And if I don't want to?"

Sherlock then stated the obvious "You seem rather different than you were on the plane."

It was okay. He wanted to avoid my question. I let him get away with it by responding "I was thinking?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He knew that. I smirked at his annoyance. I wanted him to speak to me as a normal person. He then let out a sigh and asked "About?"

I looked him in the eye and retorted "You know exactly what I was thinking. After all you're Mr. Science of Deduction. You could tell by my body language."

Sherlock still annoyed stated "Make your claim and quickly before I decide to leave."

I cleared my throat and spoke quickly "It's like how I said in the hospital. You need someone there to bounce off of, someone who can handle you, and stand up to you. You're a natural show off, Sherlock. You're a genius and you're biggest curse is that you need someone to watch you as your audience. I'm offering to help you with that. I also have a place big enough for the two of us. I know I won't match up to John but I think I've proved myself other wise to you."

Sherlock replied "Fine."

I was in disbelief. This was really too easy to convince him. I raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Then I looked at him as he agreed with me. I stated "You had this planned all along."

Sherlock smug smirk showed up and he said "Yes."

I shook my head and began walking towards the exits. "Well come on then. Let's go. We have to settle you in."


	7. Going back to the start

**Going back to the Start**

Sherlock and I have gotten on since then. He's been keeping himself busy with his new identity. Molly emails every once in a while just to keep us up to date about the situation in the UK. Molly also reports about John to Sherlock. I constantly feel guilty about pulling the wool over John's eyes. But I have to admit living with Sherlock has been quite the ride. The cases and he amount of trust built between us. I can only describe it as something out of fiction.

As I was waiting and drinking my coffee, Sherlock walked up to me with a piece of paper. He took a seat and looked at me with a burning stare. He coolly states "We've been figured out."

I furrowed my brows together and surprised by his words ask "What are you talking about?"

Sherlock replies "The note. Read it. It's signed SM."

I grabbed the note and say "This is a problem, a very big problem."

Sherlock asks "Ready?"

I replied "Aren't we suppose to trace the note or something along those lines?"

Sherlock glared at me and commented "Already did that. You're slipping behind."

I rebutted "It's from London. We're flying back. Sherlock is coming back from the grave."

Sherlock got up and was grinning like an idiot. "Come on Raven. The game is on."

I was left behind just like that. I can't help but feel excited for the change. Sherlock Holmes was Returning. The Sun would probably have a headline saying 'Sherlock Holmes the New Jesus Christ.' But this change will be one hell of a shock to a Dr. John Hamish Watson. I also know that as soon as John recovers from that shock, I'll end up in handcuffs.

I took one last sip of my coffee and then ran after Sherlock. Because I know this is only the tip of the iceberg.


End file.
